Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 1 1990
(story) | NextIssue = (series) | Image2 = X-Men Annual Vol 1 14 Alternate Cover.jpg | Image2Text = Michael Golden Alternate Cover | Image3 = X-Men Annual Vol 1 14 Pinup.jpg | Image3Text = Kevin Nowlan Pinup | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Arthur Adams | Quotation = It's only a battle, Richards. And the beauty is -- The HORROR for you -- I know how the war ends. Whatever you do to me now...you'll still meet me in the days to come. | Speaker = Ahab | HeadTitle = "Days of Future Present" pt. IV of IV | Event = Days of Future Present | StoryTitle1 = You Must Remember This | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = Arthur Adams | Inker1_1 = Dan Green | Inker1_2 = Arthur Adams | Inker1_3 = Steve Moncuse | Inker1_4 = Art Thibert | Inker1_5 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist1_1 = Brad Vancata | Letterer1_1 = Kevin Cunningham | Letterer1_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Letterer1_3 = Tomoko Saito | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Synopsis1 = Days of Future Present Pt. 4 - Rachel Summers sits in a restaurant eating a burger. She thinks of the times in her past that she was unable to do this because she acted as a "Hound" for Ahab. While contemplating this, three armed men enter and tell everyone to hand over their money. Rachel ignores them and then finally uses her powers to turn their guns into scrap-metal. She turns and sees a familiar face outside and runs outside. The person is gone and she flies up into the sky. In using her powers and unleashing the Phoenix, she has sent out a "mental cry" and it has been heard by various telepathic listeners in the city. She runs into the figure as she flies around the city. It is Franklin Richards from her timeline. She cannot believe it and wonders why she should trust him. He tells her to scan his thoughts and then kisses her. Later, in the Four Freedom's Plaza, they both meet with X-Factor and the Fantastic Four. Franklin tells everyone that they are going to start a new life together. All are astounded and wonder what he has done with Nathan Summers, this Earth's Franklin Richards and the X-Factor ship. As they question him, he mentally stops them from continuing their interrogation. Jean Grey tells Rachel that she is not sure how to react to the recent revelation that she has a daughter from another timeline. Rachel and Franklin take off and the others try to come up with a plan on how to deal with Franklin's abilities to alter reality. At the X-Mansion, Gambit (1st True appearance, not a cameo) and the younger Storm arrive and survey the damage since they have been gone and Mr. Sinister destroyed the mansion. They enter in a secret hatch and go underground. They are met by Cable and the New Mutants who think of them as intruders and attack. Forge stops them and they go over a plan of attack on Franklin Richards. Back at the Freedom Plaza, Sue Richards and Cyclops talk alone upstairs. While they are talking about Jean Grey's induction into X-Factor, they are suddenly Sentinels zap them from behind. Ahab stands over them with eyes glaring. Downstairs, X-Factor, the Fantastic Four and New Mutants meet and determine that they need to go after Rachel and save her from Franklin. Ahab has already tied up Cyclops and Sue and then uses his machines to convert them into his "hounds" and they take off in search of Rachel and Franklin. They soon find them in the park with Nathan Summers. An attack ensues and Ahab traps all of them. He takes them back to the Freedom Plaza and ties them up. Soon, the heroes enter and after seeing Rachel and Franklin being held by Ahab they attack Ahab. They fight off his hounds and even battle Cyclops and Sue Richards. Cable finally reaches Ahab and looks at his face and is taken back. Ahab asks if he notices someone he knows and then knocks Cable away. Ahab finally activates an energy field on the floor that incapacitates all the mutants. Only Franklin is safe and he attacks Ahab's machines. Ahab turns to leave and tells Rachel to come with him. She refuses and he throws a harpoon at her. Jean Grey tries to stop it and cannot. She then jumps in front of the weapon and takes a hit to the chest. Ahab tells them he will be back and then vanishes. The team regains their composure and uses the machines around them to heal their wounds. Franklin realizes that he is just a memory that little Franklin has made and that is why Franklin is in a coma while he exists. He picks up Franklin and steps into one of the machines and Phoenix suddenly regains her powers as Franklin disappears. Little Franklin finally wakes up from his coma. They all figure out all that has happened during Franklin's adventures and all reverts back to normal. Rachel suddenly is in her "hound" outfit and fears that she did not change the future and takes off, crying. Everyone says their goodbyes. Later, Jean Grey finally realizes that Rachel is family. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Buddy * Phil * Unnamed New York City citizen * Unnamed New York gang members * Unnamed "hounds" of Ahab * ** ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * Robots * Cyborgs * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ** *** ** | StoryTitle2 = The Fundamental Things | Writer2_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler2_1 = Mark Heike | Inker2_1 = Geof Isherwood | Colourist2_1 = Nelson Yomtov | Letterer2_1 = Mike Heisler | Editor2_1 = Bob Harras | Synopsis2 = Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) stands in a park in Madripoor putting on a firework's display using her powers. A crowd has gathered and then Wolverine steps in and tells her the show is over. The people see him and recognize him and run away. Jubilee is angry that he stopped her and he tells her to calm down. She tells him that she nursed him back to health and this gives her good reason to not have to obey. He then tells her a story about the X-Men and Charles Xavier. While talking, Psylocke walks up and Jubilee does not trust her. Wolverine tells Jubilee that she is on "their side". He continues his story of how the X-Men were formed. While talking, Rachel Summers and Franklin Richards from an alternate future show up suddenly. Psylocke tries to scan their thoughts but cannot. Jubilee and Psylocke question their intentions and Rachel starts to get angry. Franklin then teleports Psylocke and Jubilee away. Wolverine tells them that they were no danger to them and that they did not have to do this. Franklin finally concedes and the two reappear with a third in tow, Nathan Summers. Rachel, Franklin and Nathan leave together and Wolverine, Jubilee and Psylocke stay in Madripoor. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * | Notes = * Part 4 of 4 of the Days of Future Present crossover event. * Chronologically, story 2 takes place before or during the events in story 1 * Contains a 1-page pinup featuring Wolverine, , , and Longshot - by Kevin Nowlan * Also contains an alternate cover to this comic. Art by Michael Golden | Trivia = | Recommended = * - Events leading up to this story * - " * - " * - - Storm is reverted to young-self * - - Fantastic Four notice a disruption in the temporal nexus | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 11/01/2009 * - See for further referencing * Jeff Christiansen (Snood)'s site }}